So I'm saving all my love for you
by Nofakeimreal
Summary: Fan de Quinn et Puck, cette fiction est pour vous !


So I'm saving all my love for you.

Un an, deux mois, trois semaines et cinq jours. Quinn n'avait pas arrêter d'y penser. Il y avait exactement un an, deux mois, trois semaines et cinq jours qu'elle avait abandonnée Beth à Shelby. Quel erreur, elle savait qu'elle aurait été une mère géniale, elle savait qu'elle pouvait éduquer son enfant, même seule, même pauvre. Depuis la naissance de Beth, la vie de Quinn s'enchainait sans grand intérêt. Quinn elle-même ne voyait plus de sens a sa vie. En perdant Beth elle avait aussi perdu Puck. Son premier amour, le père de sa fille, son grand amour. Elle savait que Puck et elle était liés par un lien plus fort que tout, et malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire a Puck, elle l'aimait. Elle savait que leur fierté respective les empêcherait de vivre une histoire comme les autres.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait tout de même pas a se plaindre : elle était redevenue capitaine des cheerleader, sa cote de popularité était au max, elle obtenait quelques fois des solos au Glee Club, elle allait être diplômée et l'année prochaine elle partirais a New Heaven. Mais ce soir, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : l'homme qu'elle aime a ses côtés. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose pour le récupérer. Elle lui donna rendez vous a l'auditorium a seize heures, le lendemain. Elle savait qu'il viendrait.

Il était seize heures tapante quand Puck entra dans l'auditorium. Quinn n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers la scène pour il trouva une enveloppe avec inscrit « Pour Noah » dessus. Il s'inquiéta : Quinn ne l'appelait Noah que quand il y avait un problème. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher cette fois. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de Quinn. Il sourit et s'assit sur la scène afin d'entamer la lecture de la lettre.

« Noah,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es venu au rendez vous. Si tu es là c'est que je compte encore pour toi. Après la naissance de notre fille, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. On a essayer de recoller les morceaux, mais sans Beth à nos côtés, je sais qu'on avait plus rien a se dire. Malgré tout, il faut que tu sache, Puck, que je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer. Toi et ta crête, toi et ton obstination a ne chanter que des chansons juive, toi et ton allure de bad boys qui me fait tant craquer. Parce que oui, Puck, je suis toujours follement, éperdument, dangereusement folle de toi. Je sais qu'on aura jamais une histoire aussi romantique, stable et durable que celle de Tina et Mike, mais on pourrait peut être essayer, non ? On pourrait peut être essayer de faire les choses bien cette fois ci ? Je veux tenter, ma chance, notre chance. Évidemment notre histoire ne seras jamais comparable a celle des couples dans les films américain, on a commencer par la fin. Mais je t'aime Puck, je t'aime et je laisserais personne t'aimer a ma place. Ni Lauren, ni Santana, ni Mercedes, ni personne d'autres. Je te connait je sais que ce que je suis en train de te dire te fait peur, mais fais moi confiance. Au moins une fois dans ta vie, fais moi confiance. Je sais qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, je sais qu'en ce moment tu penses que je suis folle de te parler de grand amour, que tu penses que dans six mois je serais passé a autre chose, mais c'est faux. C'est avec toi que je passer le restant de ma vie, avec toi que je veux me marier, que je veux avoir des enfants. Je veux vivre a tes côtés, vieillir avec toi et mourir avec toi. Jusqu'à ton dernier souffle tu pourras compter sur moi, mon amour ne faillira pas. Je veux qu'on est l'histoire qu'on mérite. Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps, je veux avoir ton parfum sur moi, je veux sentir ta présence près de moi quand je vais mal, et quand je vais bien aussi. Je veux que tu hantes mes pensées, encore plus que maintenant. Je veux pouvoir montrer cette fois de toi et moi qu'on a pris au parc l'année dernière, et je veux pouvoir dire à tout le monde : C'est mon petit ami, c'est l'homme de ma vie. On a fait un bébé ensemble, on a vécu des périodes difficiles, mais maintenant on est ensemble plus fort que jamais.

J'ai lu quelque part qu'on sais qu'on est amoureuse quand on a des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'en pensant à l'autre, qu'on rougit quand on entend son nom, qu'on passe des heures a faire des dessins idiots en pensant a lui. Qu'on rigole plus facilement quand on est près de l'être qu'on aime. Avant je n'y croyais pas, jusqu'à ce que je me surprenne a avoir des papillons dans le ventre quand on prononce ton nom, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve a dessiner des cœurs sur mes cahiers en pensant a toi. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il n'y a que toi qui me fait rire. Alors je prend les devants, parce que l'année touche a sa fin, et que je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse de ma vie. Alors, Noah Puckerman, sa te dirais d'être l'homme de ma vie ? Sa te dirais de m'aider a me reconstruire, et de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Si tu es prêt à assumer tout ça, je t'attend au parc, sur le même banc que celui sur la photo, notre photo.

Moi je suis prête.

Je t'aime Noah, je t'aime jusqu'au ciel. Je t'aime a l'infini.

Quinn. »

Quelques larmes timide coulait sur les joues de Puck. Il se leva, et sortit en courant de l'auditorium. Il entra dans le parc a toute vitesse et se dirigea vers LE banc. Ils avaient passer une super après midi dans ce parc un an plutôt. Ils avaient manger un glace et fait de la balançoire, puis il avait marchés le long d'un petit ruisseau jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. À ce moment là Puck avait raccompagner Quinn, mais il n'avait pas oser l'embrasser avant de la laisser repartir.

Elle était là, assise sur ce même banc, les jambes croisées comme à son habitude, elle avait son petit chapeau noir que Puck aimait tant. Elle regardait distraitement les enfants joués dans l'aire de jeu, avec un air faussement impassible, mais lui savait. Il savait que derrière ses airs calme Quinn était un vrai volcan. Elle se leva en le voyant arriver.

Tu es venu..

Oui, et j'ai quelque chose à te dire Quinn.. - Il prit une grand inspiration – C'est pas facile pour moi de t'avouer mes sentiments, alors sache une chose... Je suis prêt.

Il l'a pris doucement pas la nuque avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne disait rien mais elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baise

Je t'aime Quinn, comme j'ai jamais aimer personne. Je t'aimais bien avant qu'on fasse un enfant ensemble, je t'aime depuis que je te connais. J'ai toujours aimé que toi. Et je regrette rien de l'histoire compliquer qu'on a vécu. Toi, Moi, Beth, nos disputes, nos rires, si c'était a refaire j'hésiterais pas, mais cette fois je te dirais que je t'aime, a chaque secondes de chaque minutes de chaque jours. Tu est la femme de ma vie Lucy Quinn Fabray. Tu seras la seule femme que je regarderais, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime à la folie, je t'aime autant que j'aime les gaufres. Je t'aime et j'ai hâte de passer ma vie avec toi, de me marier et de faire pleins de bébés avec toi. Dans le bon ordre cette fois. On va être heureux mon amour, promis.

Quinn laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues rosit par l'émotion. Enfin sa y était, il s'était dévoilé à elle. Elle savait que désormais elle n'était plus seulement Quinn Fabray, mère a 16 ans. Maintenant elle était Quinn Fabray, la petite amie de Noah Puckerman.

**THE END -**

Voilà j'espère que cette petite fiction vous auras plus ! C'est un petite pose dans l'écriture de « You can't always get what you want », parce que en ce moment c'est dur de trouver l'inspi ! Et puis Quick est un couple tellement fantastique, je rêvais d'une belle fin pour eux hihi. J'espère que cette fic' vous plairas !


End file.
